


We fell in love in october

by InesCross



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sex Tapes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Young Tony Stark, Younger Tony, young Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: —¿Qué demonios, Bucky? —sisea el rubio con ira. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece que está a nada de asesinar al moreno por su acción.—Siente ese olor —le dice, logrando callarlo y obligarle a olfatear el olor—. Siéntelo, Steve. Dios, es exquisito.Bucky puede observar el momento exacto en el que Steve capta el aroma, pues sus fosas nasales se expanden y suelta un jadeo. Tiene una mirada casi salvaje, tan salvaje como Bucky se siente.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	We fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Gaby Pérez por dejarme escribir esto basada en su prompt, así que créditos a ella por la idea <3
> 
> Este es el prompt: Dos vampiros en busca de su presa en el baile de máscaras de halloween, en una época actual a la que ellos se han adaptado, encuentran la esencia a café y metal más deliciosa de todas, y en cuanto la siguen se encuentran con un hombre de mediana estatura y hermosos ojos café.

_Brooklyn, 31 de octubre de 1945_

Con un desgarrador grito, Bucky intenta liberarse de las garras del monstruo que lo tiene apresado. En el frío piso, su compañero Steve suelta un quejido lastimero casi imperceptible. Pareciera como si la gente deliberadamente escogiese ignorar el callejón en el que se encontraban, como si supieran lo que pasaba, pero eligieran pasar de largo.

—Serán una excelente adquisición para mi clan —susurra el monstruo en el oído de Barnes, con sus labios pegajosos y húmedos con la cálida sangre que ha bebido del hombre.

Es lo último que escucha antes de ser consumido por una oscuridad total y completamente devastadora.

* * *

_Manhattan, 31 de octubre de 2020_

El ambiente en el salón es elegante, se siente sofisticado. Las máscaras son notoriamente de buena calidad, los trajes y vestidos también. Todo irradia elegancia, poder y dinero. Él y Steve se esconden detrás de unas máscaras negras y sus impecables tuxedos oscuros les hacen lucir como los depredadores que son. Las miradas lascivas en dirección a ellos son palpables, porque después de todo, absolutamente todo en ellos está diseñado para atraer a su presa de manera voluntaria hacia ellos; sus voces, su apariencia física, todo.

Ambos son invitados al baile de máscaras de halloween por ser los dueños de Barnes&Rogers Company y de The Barnes & Rogers Foundation, también por ser amigos de Peggy Carter, la organizadora del baile, y la única que sabe sobre su condición de vampiros. Peggy sabe que esta es una excelente oportunidad para que ellos cacen a su siguiente presa, así que les tendió la invitación con la condición de que no pongan en peligro a nadie. Aceptaron con gusto, pues la última vez que saciaron su sed de sangre fue hace dos semanas.

Con una sonrisa diseñada para seducir, Bucky le extiende su copa de champagne a la guapa mujer rubia que tiene frente a él, ganándose una risita coqueta por parte de ella. Sabe que la tiene en la palma de su mano, cuando ella comienza a desprender el distintivo olor a deseo sexual, combinado con feroz decisión.

Steve se encuentra a tan sólo unos pasos de él, llenando en halagos a la rubia, quien juega coquetamente con su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos. Bucky lleva la copa con el burbujeante líquido a sus labios, saboreando cada una de las texturas gracias a su sentido del gusto mejorado.

El sabor es un amargo recuerdo de una época que está borrosa en su memoria. Una época en donde Steve y él ahorraban lo suficiente para conseguirse una botella de champagne que les durara mucho tiempo para poder disfrutarla cada vez que se tocaban a escondidas de la gente. Un tiempo relativamente lejano en el que debían esconder su amor por el otro, tan diferente al de ahora en el que pueden besarse en un parque sin temor a ser apedreados o asesinados, o al menos no tanto como en esos tiempos.

Recordar todo aquello, es como tirar un fósforo a un camino de gasolina que lleva a la pólvora. Los recuerdos de su vida humana inmediatamente desencadenan sus primeros recuerdos como vampiro.

Uno de ellos, es el despertar en la mansión de Schmidt completamente desorientado y con un ardor inigualable en la garganta que ni el agua podía saciar. Steve a su lado con la misma condición, ambos jadeando en busca de algo que no sabían lo que era. Schmidt había entrado por la puerta en ese momento y les había dado un discurso espantoso acerca de su nueva naturaleza.

Ambos odiaron al hombre de inmediato por haberles obligado a llevar esta terrible vida. Saber que debían asesinar humanos para poder sobrevivir, les repugnó hasta en lo más profundo del alma, pero no pudieron hacer nada, excepto aceptar su destino, pues ya no había marcha atrás.

Él y Steve se tomaron su tiempo para ganarse la confianza de Schmidt y todo su clan de vampiros, Hydra. Comenzaron a eliminarlos poco a poco, dejando a su creador de último. Lo observaron morir en agonía entre las llamas de una pira que ellos mismos construyeron y quemaron todo lo que tuviese que ver con Hydra. Ahora sólo son ellos dos, intentando sobrevivir cargando una condición que les fue impuesta.

El sonido del corazón de la rubia, Jennifer, es lo que saca a Bucky de sus pensamientos. Su corazón late deprisa, bombeando con fuerza sangre a todo el cuerpo de la mujer, Bucky puede distinguir con sus sentidos la circulación sanguínea.

—¿Te parece si llevamos esto a un lugar más privado? —suelta, con su voz desprendiendo sensualidad. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel de la mano derecha de Bucky.

—¿Tu departamento o el nuestro, preciosa? —susurra Steve en el oído de Jennifer, quien se estremece un poco ante las atenciones del rubio.

—El mío.

Ella se pone al frente de ambos, con sus caderas moviéndose peligrosamente dentro de su pegado vestido celeste. Tanto él como Steve ponen una mano en la espalda baja de Jennifer para poder seguirla hasta la entrada del salón.

Al intentar dar una última inhalación al olor de la sangre dulce de Jennifer, el olfato de Bucky se desvía en otra dirección, captando el aroma más delicioso que ha tenido el placer de percibir en más de un siglo. Es una fragancia metálica, tan característica del hierro en la sangre, pero diferente, más llamativa y exquisita. Bucky saca el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, fingiendo que le ha llegado un mensaje.

—Es de la compañía —miente descaradamente. Steve le da una mirada incrédula, porque no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. El moreno está dejando ir a su presa, la está dejando ir cuando más necesitan la sangre—. Lo siento, preciosa, debemos atender esto. Pero, créeme —besa con delicadeza la mano de Jennifer—. Es un absoluto placer haberte conocido.

Steve hace exactamente lo mismo, y ambos se alejan de Jennifer con prisa hacia el interior del salón.

—¿Qué demonios, Bucky? —sisea el rubio con ira. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece que está a nada de asesinar al moreno por su acción.

—Siente ese olor —le dice, logrando callarlo y obligarle a olfatear el olor—. Siéntelo, Steve. Dios, es exquisito.

Bucky puede observar el momento exacto en el que Steve capta el aroma, pues sus fosas nasales se expanden y suelta un jadeo. Tiene una mirada casi salvaje, tan salvaje como Bucky se siente.

—Huele increíble —su voz es una octava más ronca de lo normal, tiene las manos cerradas en puños en un vano intento de calmarse.

Bucky comienza a sortear el mar de gente y máscaras, con Steve siguiéndole detrás, ambos en busca de esa deliciosa esencia metálica con un toque de olor a café. Se detiene abruptamente, apoyándose del antebrazo de Steve, porque su olfato le lleva hasta un hombre que está en el final de su veintena.

Es increíblemente atractivo, con esa nariz respingona y ese cabello castaño. Ambos hombres sueltan un jadeo cuando se dan cuenta que el castaño tiene unos preciosos ojos marrones. Son enormes, y le dan un aire de inocencia impropio de alguien que vive en la alta sociedad de Nueva York. Su esmoquin está hecho a la medida, se ciñe a cada parte de su cuerpo de una manera perfecta. Tan perfecta, que lo hace lucir como un pecado andante.

Steve da impulsivamente un paso hacia adelante para ir directo al increíble hombre frente a ellos, pero Bucky lo detiene en el acto al colocar una mano en su pecho. El rubio le da un siseo bajo, sorprendiendo a Bucky, porque Steve jamás le había amenazado de esa forma. Steve también se sorprende a sí mismo por su acción.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué reaccioné así —pronuncia con confusión. Bucky tiene una teoría.

—Son tus instintos. Él está jodiendo de alguna forma con nuestros instintos —Bucky también tiene ese irracional impulso de atacar a Steve para proteger al castaño, sus instintos gritándole que es sólo suyo.

—¡Stark! —escuchan que un hombre rubio dice al acercarse al castaño, quien se tensa visiblemente.

—Stone —gruñe Steve al ver a Tiberius. Tiberius Stone es la persona más odiada entre la alta sociedad de Nueva York. Es un completo asno con las personas, es maleducado, hipócrita y es todo lo que Steve y Bucky odian en una persona.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Anthony —susurra Stone, acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal del recién mencionado. El castaño se ve muy tenso, parece listo para salir volando de ahí.

—Hola, Ty —pronuncia con voz fría. Tiene una voz melodiosa que va acorde con su apariencia física—. Definitivamente, cuánto tiempo. Lástima que no fue más —dice con desdén.

—Oh, vamos, Tony. Sé que me extrañaste —Stone le deja un beso en la oreja, pegando todo su cuerpo al de Tony.

—Quítate, idiota. Odio que hagas eso —le dice el castaño, causando la furia de Tiberius, quien lo toma de la muñeca y le habla con voz enojada.

—Recuerda que tengo esos videos en mi posesión, Anthony. Si salen a la luz, pueden destruirte con todo y tu compañía —le amenaza, logrando que Tony le mire con odio.

—Adelante, imbécil, no es nada que la gente no haya visto en pornhub —le dice con veneno—. Suéltame.

—No causes una escena, Tony.

—Joder, Ty, suéltame —el castaño lucha por liberar su muñeca de las manos de Stone.

—Te dijo que lo sueltes —la voz de Steve hela la sangre de Stone. Tiene ese deje en ella que advierte a los humanos del peligro. El rubio idiota se gira para ver a Rogers, dándose cuenta de que no está solo. Va acompañado de otro hombre, el total opuesto del rubio; cabello oscuro y ojos grises, pero igual de imponente y atractivo que el otro.

—¿Quién carajo son ustedes? —intenta decir en una tono de voz supuestamente amenazante. Sólo logra sonar como un niño malcriado.

—Te importa una mierda quiénes somos. Suéltalo ya, idiota, no hagas que el caballero repita sus palabras —dice Bucky.

—Piérdanse, imbéciles, esto es entre Stark y yo.

—Señor Stone, no me obligue a buscar a la señorita Carter para que saque su trasero de este baile. Evítese la vergüenza —Steve dice, para después invadir el espacio personal de Stone y susurrar en su oído—. No olvide que lo único que impide que su compañía quiebre es Carter, y ella resulta ser una amiga muy íntima.

El rubio de ojos verdes parece a punto de tener un aneurisma ante las palabras de Rogers, quien sólo le ofrece una sonrisa relajada.

—Hablaremos después, Anthony —escupe Stone.

—No cuentes con ello, imbécil —dice el castaño, dando un manotazo a la palma de Tiberius. Con Stone lejos, Stark se gira hacia ellos—. Gracias —su voz es dura. Tony odia que lo salven de situaciones que él puede manejar muy bien, pero no por eso es un mal agradecido.

—No hay de qué. Steve Rogers —extiende su mano para presentarse.

Tony se queda un poco sin aliento al fijarse por primera vez en la apariencia de sus héroes sin capa. Eran increíblemente sensuales, el epítome de la belleza masculina. Musculosos, varoniles, de sonrisa y ojos preciosos.

—James Barnes, pero tú —Tony inhala con fuerza al escuchar el sensual ronroneo con el que James habla—. Puedes decirme Bucky.

—Tony Stark —dice el castaño. Steve y Bucky no pueden evitar repasar con la mirada al hombre más bajito, deteniéndose nada sutilmente en su parte inferior.

—Es un placer, Tony —pronuncia Steve, con su voz igual de sensual que la de Bucky. Ambos están haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para agradarle a Stark, pero no tienen idea del porqué. Se sienten increíblemente atraídos hacia el hombre, algo en el olor de su sangre y su aroma corporal les llama como ningún otro antes.

Él y Bucky comienzan a charlar con Tony, quien al principio muestra su reticencia y cautela, pero se abre un poco más cada vez que Steve y Bucky dejan caer en la conversación anécdotas personales y datos íntimos sobre ellos. Le cuentan que Peggy Carter es la mejor amiga de ambos, sorprendiendo a Tony.

—¿Peggy? ¿Mi tía Peggy? —Stark suena genuinamente sorprendido. El rubio y Bucky se miran el uno al otro, comunicándose con los ojos, porque ellos no sabían que Peggy tenía un sobrino—. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos topamos? Es decir, ella nunca los mencionó.

—Tampoco te mencionó a ti —dice Bucky. Tony se encoge de hombros, logrando que los dos vampiros se impacten con la gracia con la que se mueve, aun cuando es un movimiento del cuerpo tan normal como ese.

—Interesante —dice el castaño. Cinco segundos después de haberse sumido en silencio, Tony habla con titubeo—. ¿Quieren ir a la barra por un whisky?

* * *

Después de eso, ninguno de los tres tiene idea de cómo llegaron a este punto. Con Bucky delante, quitándole la ropa a Tony y Steve detrás, besándole cada parte de piel que encuentra a su paso.

Los besos entre los tres se vuelven cada más frenéticos conforme pasan los minutos. A los dos vampiros comienzan a picarles las encías por las ansias de querer hundir sus colmillos en la tierna piel de la garganta de Tony. Sorprendentemente, las ansias y el hambre de ambos se evaporan cuando contemplan la imagen de Tony en su cama. Ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo, sonrojado y soltando jadeos. Es una vista de lo más erótica.

Preparan el cuerpo del castaño a consciencia, con gentileza y mucho cuidado, porque quieren que lo disfrute tanto como ellos; saben que Tony está listo cuando, en lugar de sisear por el ardor de cada nuevo dedo que introducen, suelta gemidos agudos. Y es entonces cuando Bucky comienza a follarse al castaño.

Lo tienen de cara contra el colchón, y Tony sujeta las sábanas entre sus manos con mucha fuerza, su cuerpo se balancea con cada fuerte e intensa embestida que Bucky da. Sus fuertes gemidos se ahogan en la almohada, pues tiene el rostro escondido en ella.

Steve lo toma del cuello, haciendo que levante la cara de la almohada, y se posiciona frente a él. Stark no puede evitar relamerse los labios al ver la erección del rubio frente a él. Tony abre la boca suavemente, pidiéndole sin palabras a Steve que le folle la boca de la misma manera que Bucky le está follando.

—James... —gime Tony cuando una de las estocadas choca contra su próstata. Bucky, quien nunca antes había escuchado su primer nombre ser gemido tan sensualmente, deja escapar un gemido propio. Los jadeos de Tony se ahogan cuando Steve comienza a follarle la boca con su erección, sujetándolo con fuerza del cabello.

Es el encuentro más erótico y placentero que los vampiros han tenido en sus largas vidas. La imagen que Tony presenta ante ellos es pecaminosa, jode con la mente y los instintos de ambos de una manera que jamás sintieron antes. El primero en alcanzar el clímax es Bucky, Steve le sigue segundos después. El orgasmo de ambos es intenso, como nunca antes. Se miran mientras jadean, observando al otro alcanzar la cima del placer.

Después de calmar un poco sus respiraciones, los vampiros ponen a Tony con la espalda contra el colchón y es cuando se dedican a lograr que el castaño llegue al orgasmo. Steve se ocupa de besar a Tony mientras Bucky juega con la erección de Stark.

—Ah... James —y ahí está de nuevo. Esa forma de gemir su nombre logra que algo se oprima en el pecho de Bucky—. Steve —lloriquea el nombre del rubio al sentirse cada vez más cerca del clímax. Una calidez se extiende por todo el cuerpo de Steve al escuchar a Tony gemir su nombre.

El castaño llega al orgasmo con un gemido sensual.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos tiene la necesidad fisiológica de dormir, pero ambos disfrutan de igual manera de ese delicioso letargo que llega después de una increíble sesión de sexo. Es gracias a eso que ambos pueden hablar en susurros, imperceptibles al oído humano, sin perturbar a Tony, quien duerme con una expresión suave y relajada. Eso le da un aspecto más joven e inocente.

Todo eso que sintieron al momento de tener sexo con Tony no es normal, lo saben. Esa calidez, esa opresión en sus pechos, esa fuerte atracción inevitable hacia el castaño, nada de eso es normal. ¿Qué tiene entonces Tony Stark que los hace sentir tan atraídos a él de una manera sobrenatural?

—Honestamente, no lo sé, Steve. Pero no voy a abandonar a la primera persona, después de ti, que me hace sentir así de vivo.

Y eso es un hecho innegable. Lo único que los hace sentir vivos es beber sangre. La segunda cosa que los hace sentir humanos es su amor por el otro. El amor que él y Bucky se tienen trasciende las barreras de lo sobrenatural. La naturaleza de vampiros no pudo apagar ese sentimiento tan humano en ellos, por lo que su amor escaló en magnitudes inimaginables.

Es por eso que haber encontrado otra cosa que les importe más que el beber sangre es impactante.

—No, tienes razón. No podría hacerlo —murmura suavemente, sus dedos acariciando con delicadeza el cabello de Tony—. Pero para él, esto es seguramente otro encuentro casual más.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo momento, porque no saben qué hacer. No pueden obligar a Stark a nada, el joven es una persona libre como cualquiera de ellos.

—Entonces nos quedamos con el simple recuerdo de esto —murmura Bucky. El pesar es palpable en su voz.

—Sí —susurra con pena. Se quedan con el simple recuerdo de una de las noches más increíbles de sus largas vidas.

* * *

Tony despierta debido a las caricias en su cabello. Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes le sonríen desde el otro lado de la cama, con una bandeja llena de comida para el desayuno. Tony maldice en voz baja ante lo perfectos que son, porque además de sensuales, parecen ser unos perfectos caballeros.

—Buen día —dice somnoliento. Los vampiros inhalan con fuerza al ver su aspecto de recién follado. Se ve absolutamente comestible—. Mmmmm, rico. Gracias —dice con una sonrisa lánguida al pellizcar un poco del omelette en su plato.

—Buen día.

—Buenos días.

Tony come en silencio, su corazón late a mil por hora por el nerviosismo.

—Tony... —comienza Bucky.

—Nos gustaría hacerte una propuesta —dice Steve, pero Bucky se le adelanta.

—Queremos salir contigo.

—¡Bucky! —le grita el rubio. El castaño se atraganta un poco con su omelette, por lo que los vampiros corren a darle palmadas en la espalda—. Se supone que seríamos más cuidadosos, Bucky.

—No, no, está bien —dice con dificultad el castaño. En realidad, Tony no puede evitar sentirse mareado por la emoción, porque después de charlar con ellos en el baile y después de pasar una noche increíble junto a ellos, las ganas de tener más de eso son monumentales.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunta Bucky con impaciencia.

—Buck, dale tiempo —lo riñe Steve, logrando sacarle una risita extasiada a Tony.

—Sí, salgamos —les dice con una sonrisa brillante.

—Pero... —Bucky aprieta los labios, luego mira con preocupación a Steve para indicarle que termine la frase por él.

—Debemos decirte algo sobre nosotros —termina el rubio. Tony arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Que son vampiros? —él y Bucky se tensan.

—Tú... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Oh, créanme... soy muy, muy inteligente —dice con una sonrisita de superioridad, para después besar con fuerza a ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
